FINALLY
by Chipoet23
Summary: aku, Matsuri seorang sekretaris Gaara-sama yg menyukai Gaara-sama harus rela kehilangan nya krn ia akan menikah, dan aku pun memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan itu dan pergi dari desa, namun..  summary ancur ga bisa bikin, langsung bc az y..


**FINALLY**

Matsuri's POV

Pagi yang amat sangat cerah untuk desa ku yg memang hanya berisi daratan pasir di sekitarnya..

Hari ini seperti biasa aku Matsuri berjalan kaki santai menuju gedung Kazekage untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas di kantor sebagai seorang sekretaris Kazekage-sama yaitu: Gaara-sama..

Yah Gaara-sama, tentu sudah tidak asing bukan kalau Gaara-sama sudah menjadi pemimpin Sunagakure dari umur 16th hingga sekarang 23th, yah 7th dia sudah memimpin suna dan aku sangat tahu seluk beluk perjuangannya, karena sebelum ia jadi kazekage aku sudah menjadi murid nya, dan saat dia di angkat menjadi kazekage suna aku di minta oleh nya untuk menjadi sekretaris nya, tentu saja aku mau dengan senang hati karena selain dia guru ku, dia juga….ehm.. org yang aku suka.

Aku menyukai Gaara-sama semenjak aku menjadi muridnya, memang saat itu banyak yg membenci nya krn shukaku yg ada dalam tubuh nya, tapi tidak dengan ku, aku juga membenci shukaku yg ada dalam tubuh nya tapi tidak dengan dirinya, ia hanya korban dari uji coba ayah nya.

Sesampai nya aku di Gedung Kazekage ini aku langsung menuju ruangan kecil ku di samping ruang Kazekage, di ruangan kecil ini lah aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas ku, hanya ada meja kerja, kursi, lemari berkas di belakang meja kerja ku juga 1 sofa 1 tamu dan 1 meja tamu, tembok yg menyekat antara ruangan ku dan Gaara-sama di ganti dengan kaca jendela yang di beri gorden merah transparan, kata Gaara-sama itu memudahkan nya untuk mengawasi ku dan memperhatikan pekerjaan ku.

Matsuri's POV end

"Pagi, Matsuri-chan.." sapa Sari ramah

"Aa.. sari, Pagi.. kau baru datang y, maaf aku tidak membangunkan mu karena tidur mu tadi nyenyak sekali aku jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan mu" jawab Matsuri

"tak apa-apa Matsuri-chan, oh iy ini berkas dari Baki-sama, ia tadi menitipkan ini di depan, seperti nya ia buru2 sekali makanya tak sempat kesini" kata Sari sambil menyerah kan berkas2 itu kepada ku.

"tak apa-apa Sari-chan terima kasih y" ujar ku sambil tersenyum

"iya sama-sama, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, aku mau ke akademi" Pamit Sari sambil berlari

"hati2" teriak Matsuri, dan ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Matsuri.

Sari adalah shinobi suna yg juga sahabat dari Matsuri, Matsuri tinggal di rumah Sari karena memang Matsuri seorang anak yatim-piatu, orangtua nya meninggal karena lagi-lagi shukaku yg waktu itu sedang mengamuk, tapi sekali lagi ia tegaskan kalau ia tak membenci Gaara, ia benci pd apa yg ada di dalam tubuh Gaara, tp sekarang ia tak perlu Khawatir, karena shukaku sudah lepas dari tubuh nya, berterima kasihlah pada Akatsuki yang telah mengambilnya meski hampir saja Gaara kehilangan nyawa kalau saja Chyo-baachan tidak menggunakan jurus terlarang itu untuk menukar nyawa nya sendiri.

orangtua nya pun di makamkan di Otogakure, tempat kelahiran Ibu nya.

Matsuri pun masuk ke ruangan nya dan keluar lagi, kemudian ia pun memasuki ruangan Gaara sambil membawa sapu dan alat2 bersih lainnya untuk membersihkan ruangan yg masih kosong itu, maklum masih jam setengah 7 sedangkan jam kerja di mulai jam 8 dan memang hanya Matsuri yg diperbolehkan menyentuh barang2 Gaara selain kedua kakaknya, bahkan alat kebersihan nya pun di taruh di ruangan Matsuri.

1 jam setelah selesai membereskan ruangan itu ia pun pergi ke pantry untuk membuat kan kopi susu untuk Kazekage-sama.

"selesai juga" ujar Matsuri setelah meletakkan segelas kopi susu hangat di meja Gaara

"Pagi Matsuri.." suara Bhariton yg familiar itu pun terdengar siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

"pa..pagi Gaara-sama" ucap Matsuri sambil menunduk hormat, tak lupa dengan rona merah yg se enaknya saja mampir di pipi imut nya.

"a..aku sudah membersihkan ruangan ini dan membuatkan kopi susu untuk Gaara-sama, kalau ada yg diperlukan lagi Gaara-sama bisa dengan segera memanggil ku" ucap ku sambil tersenyum padanya

"Aa.. terima kasih Matsuri, kau boleh kembali ke tempat mu" ucap Gaara datar, tapi sekilas tersenyum pada Matsuri, memang begitulah Gaara, Jantungan malah jika Gaara bisa tersenyum lebar seperti Naruto si Hokage ke 6 yg baru saja sebulan di lantik itu.

Matsuri pun menunduk dan menggumamkan permisi, setelah berada di ruangan nya ia pun berdiri di balik pintu ruangan nya sambil tersenyum2 tak jelas, detak jantung nya pun serasa lebih kencang, begitulah Matsuri meski sudah bertahun-tahun dekat Gaara tetap saja tak bisa kalau tak merona.

Jam makan siang pun tiba, saat Matsuri ingin menuju keruangan Gaara, Matsuri melihat Gaara keluar dari ruang rapat bersama para tetua, Matsuri jelas bingung karena seingetnya tak ada jadwal rapat hari ini.

"siang Gaara-sama" sapa ku

Gaara-sama pun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Gaara-sama, seingat ku tak ada jadwal rapat bersama para tetua hari ini" ucap ku

"Aa.. aku tahu, Matsuri kau ikut aku ke ruangan" kata Gaara, dengan rasa penasaran Matsuri mengikuti nya di belakang menuju ruangan nya, setelah sampai di ruangan nya Gaara pun duduk di bangku nya, dan menelepon seseorang.

" 2 porsi saja bersama minuman nya.. Aa.. terima kasih" seperti nya begitu yang dibicarakan Gaara, setelah menutup telepon

"kau makan bersama ku di sini, aku sudah memesan makanan tadi" ujar Gaara datar Matsuri yg kaget dan hendak membuka suara langsung bungkam karena melihat tatapan mata Gaara yg seolah berbicara :jangan-membantah.

10menit kemudian makanan pun datang, Matsuri dengan ragu makan dalam diam karena Gaara juga seperti itu, jujur mereka tidak pernah makan berdua sama sekali, dan tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa saat ini ada festival meriah di hati Matsuri, beberapa menit setelah selesai makan Matsuri pun membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

"Matsuri" panggil Gaara masih dengan datar nya

"i..iya Gaara-sama" jawab Matsuri gugup

"kau tahu kenapa tadi aku ada di ruang rapat bersama para tetua?" Tanya nya, Matsuri pun yang penasaran menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Suasana hening sebentar, sampai Gaara membuka kembali suaranya.

"kau kenal shion?" Tanya nya lagi

"shion sang miko itu Gaara-sama?" Tanya Matsuri balik, Gaara pun menjawab dengan anggukan pelan

"ada apa dengan nya Gaara-sama?" Tanya Matsuri lagi penasaran namun tidak langsung di jawab oleh Gaara, setelah menghela nafas dengan suara pelan Gaara menjawab "aku di jodohkan para tetua dengan nya dan akan segera menikah 2bln lagi"

"APA ?" jawab ku kaget sambil melongo

Matsuri's POV

Lelah nya sehabis pulang kerja, apalagi kalau aku ingat kejadian tadi siang saat kazekage-sama mengatakan tentang perjodohan itu pada ku, tak terasa mata ku basah, sakit itu yg ku rasakan.

Tok, Tok, suara pintu kamar ku terdengar segera saja ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan gontai kearah pintu.

"Matsuri, kau tidak makan malam? Ayah dan Ibu ku menunggu di bawah" ucap Sari

"Ah maaf Sai-chan aku sedang tidak berselera makan, kalian duluan saja" kata ku tak lupa dengan tersenyum, Sari yg memang melihat suatu keganjilan pada ku pun bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Ada apa Matsuri-chan? Kau tak biasa nya seperti ini sepulang kerja.." Tanya nya curiga, yah terpaksa aku mengalah juga lagi pula aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari nya

"masuk lah" kata ku, Sari pun mengikuti langkah ku ke dalam kamar, setelah itu pun kami duduk bersebelahan di pinggir kasur, dan setelah sejenak aku menghela nafas aku pun menceritakan tentang perjodohan Gaara-sama tidak lupa dengan mata ku yg basah.

Sari pun yg kaget hanya bisa prihatin dan mencoba menenangkan ku, setelah bercerita ia pun pamit, dan aku pun tidur kembali.

Matsuri's POV end

Pagi ini dengan langkah gontai Matsuri pergi ke gedung Kazekage, setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi seperti biasa ia pun menghempaskan dirinya di kursi ruangan nya sambil sedikit memijat kening nya yg terasa pening, bukan karena lelah dengan pekerjaan nya justru dia dengan senang hati melakukan nya, tapi lebih kepada krn ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang

Dan ia pun memulai kegiatan nya seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa Gaara berangkat kerja pagi-pagi, sambil berjalan sesekali para penduduk menyapa dan memberi salam, walaupun dia membalas tetap saja pikiran sedang tak ada bersama nya melainkan tentang perjodohan itu, tak berapa lama ia pun sampai tak lupa dengan para shinobi yg menyapa nya.

Saat hendak ia ingin membuka pintu ruangannya sejenak ia menengok ke pintu sebelah nya yaitu ruangan Matsuri, lalu ia pun masuk ke ruangan nya, ketika melihat ke arah jendela yg menjadi sekat antara ruangan nya dengan Matsuri ia melihat Matsuri sedang serius mengerjakan tugas, ia pun duduk di kursi nya dilihat nya segelas kopi susu yg masih hangat dan secarik kertas yg terselip di bawah nya, dengan rasa penasaran ia pun mengambil kertas tersebut 'aku sudah membereskan ruangan Gaara-sama seperti biasa, tentu saja dengan segelas kopi susu, kalau ada butuh apa-apa lagi panggil aku saja y, selamat bekerja Gaara-sama ^^ ', setelah membaca catatan kecil itu Gaara pun tersenyum.

Deg, entah kenapa jantung nya sedikit berdegup kencang, ia pun memegang dada nya, perasaan hangat menjalar di bagian itu sambil menengok ke ruangan sebelah nya.

V

V

V

V

V

"kau yakin dengan keputusan mu Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Sari yg kaget setengah mati, mereka sekarang sedang makan siang di kantin gedung Kazekage, Matsuri pun mengangguk mantap

"tapi apa Gaara-sama mau?dan siapa yg akan menggantikan mu nanti?" Tanya nya lagi

"aku yakin ia pasti mau, dan makanya itu aku minta tlg pada mu untuk menggantikan ku menjadi sekretaris nya Sari-chan" ujar Matsuri

"apa aku bisa?"

"aku yakin pasti bisa"

"aku pasti akan kehilangan mu Matsuri, jarak dari suna ke oto tidak bisa di bilang dekat, dan lagi pula bukan begini caranya, aku tahu kau bersedih tentang perjodohan itu, tapi dengan berhenti menjadi sekretaris Gaara-sama dan pindah ke oto….." ucapan Sari berhenti krn menangis

"aku tau, aku tau Sari-chan, tapi aku tak ingin lebih terpuruk lagi, biarlah ini jadi cerita yg tak ada akhirnya, lagi pula aku kan hanya pindah ke oto tidak pindah ke planet lain jadi aku akan sering-sering berkunjung ke sini" jelas Matsuri berusaha menegarkan Sari walaupun mata nya juga sama basah dengan Sari, Matsuri pun memeluk Sari

V

V

V

Matsuri's POV

Aku harus bilang ke Gaara-sama sekarang, aku tak ingin menunda-nunda nya, ayo Matsuri kau pasti bisa.

Aku pun masuk ke ruangan Gaara-sama setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar perintah Gaara-sama untuk masuk di situ terlihat ada Temari-san dan Kankuro-san, tambah lah gugup ku ini.

"ada apa Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara-sama datar, jantung ku deg-degan keringat mulai mengucur di dahi ku, bagaimana ini aku takut Gaara-sama akan marah

Aku lihat Temari-san dan Kankuro-san tersenyum pada ku.

"emm.. anu.. Gaara-sama.." kata ku gugup, oh malu sekali pasti sekarang aku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh di depan mereka bertiga, kulihat mereka mengernyitkan dahi dengan memasang tatapan penarasan.

Aku menelan ludah.

"emm.. Gaara-sama aku.. bukan nya aku tak betah bekerja disini, aku justru sangat betah tetapi.. anu.. emm.." kata ku yg lagi-lagi gugup

"kau kenapa Matsuri?" Tanya Temari-san

""apa kau ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Gaara?kalau begitu aku dan Temari pamit saja" kata Kankuro yg hendak keluar dengan menarik tangan Temari-san

"bukan.. jangan.. taka pa Temari-san dan Kankuro-san di sini.." kata ku menghalau

"lalu apa yg ingin kau katakana?" Gaara-sama bersuara tatapan mata nya tajam, dengan sejenak menghela nafas aku pun membuka suara

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san, Temari-san.. aku ingin.. me-mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretaris Gaara-sama, ju-juga aku ingin pindah ke oto, tempat orang tua ku di makamkan" kata ku terbata-bata dengan muka menunduk

Setelah ku mendongak kan kepala ku, ku lihat mereka bertiga terkejut, aku pun kembali menunduk.

"kenapa tiba-tiba?kau tidak suka berada di sini?" Tanya Gaara-sama

"bu-bukan Gaara-sama, sebenarnya saya juga berat meninggalkan semua nya tapi saya hanya ingin dekat dengan orangtua saya, jadi saya harap Gaara-sama mau mengizinkan saya" kata ku dengan perasaan yg ku tekan sekuat tenaga agar mata ku tidak telihat basah

"lalu siapa yg menggantikan mu Matsuri?" Temari-san membuka suara

"Sari-chan, dia bisa di andalkan, lagi pula dia sering sekali membantu ku mengerjakan tugas-tugas" kata ku mantap, kulihat Gaara-sama diam sambil berfikir, setelah lama menunggu dia pun membuka suara

"baik lah kalau itu keputusan mu, kapan kau pindah?" Tanya Gaara-sama datar

"minggu depan" jawab ku

Ku lihat ia menghela nafas, setelah itu aku pun berpamitan menuju ruangan ku, setelah berada di ruangan ku, aku pun mendudukan diri ku di balik pintu sambil memeluk lutut menahan isak tangis.

Matsuri's POV end

Temari dan Kankuro pun berpandang-pandangan, lalu mereka melihat Gaara yang diam saja, terlihat dari pancaran mata nya ia merasa seperti.. kehilangan.

Mereka pun pamit setelah berada di balik pintu.. "kau lihat tampang Gaara,kuro?" Tanya Temari

Kankuro pun mengangguk.."yah susah memang kalau saling menyembunyikan perasaan, aku juga yakin bukan itu juga alasan kenapa Matsuri pindah, tapi karena perjodohan nista itu.." jelas kankuro yg disambut dengan anggukan Temari.

"yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa membantah keputusan para orang tua peyot itu"

V

V

V

3hari kemudian, Sari sudah menggantikan tugas Matsuri sebagai sekretaris dari 2hari yg lalu.

Tok, Tok, Tok.. Sari mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara

"Masuk"

Ia pun masuk, telihat wajah sang Kazekage yg agak pucat dan cahaya mata nya yg meredup

"ini berkas yg harus anda tandatangani Gaara sama" kata Sari

"taruh saja di situ, Terima kasih Sari" ucap Gaara datar

Sari pun mengangguk dan berpamitan hendak ke akademi krn di suruh Temari, saat hendak keluar.. "tunggu.." suara Gaara terdengar Saripun membalikkan badan

"Kapan Matsuri akan pergi Sari?" Tanya nya, Sari pun kaget dan kemudian tersenyum

"2hari lagi Gaara-sama, ada apa memangnya?"

"Aa.. tdk ada, kalau begitu terima kasih kau blh kembali bekerja" ujar Gaara, dan Sari pun menghilang dari ruangan, Gaara pun menyenderkan tubuh nya di kursi sambil memijat kening nya, tiba-tiba ia memegang dada nya, sakit ia berfikir kenapa dadanya jadi begitu terasa sakit

Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan sejenak.

"iya mereka akan menikah bulan depan" tiba-tiba suara di ruang rapat terdengar saat Gaara melewati nya,mau tak mau ia pun berhenti untuk mendengarkan krn ia merasa yg di bicarakan itu adalah diri nya

"baguslah dengan begitu rencana kita berhasil untuk menyatukan ke dua Negara" Gaara kaget mendengarnya ia yakin suara itu bukan lah suara para tetua melainkan suara dari pihak sang miko, shion

"tapi apa tak apa-apa ayah" suara sang miko terdengar

"tentu saja anak ku, di samping menguntungkan untuk ayah karena kita bisa memanfaatkan Negara suna kau juga kan senang bisa mendapatkan nya" kata sang ayah

Tiba-tiba.. BRAAKK

Dengan wajah emosi ia mendobrak pintu ruangan terlihat shion, ayah nya beserta 3 pengawal nya kaget melihat siapa yg masuk

"ku batalkan pernikahan ini, aku tak menyangka rencana mu selicik itu" kata Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh, Temari dan Kankuro beserta Baki yg lewat pun langsung menghampiri Gaara

"ada apa Gaara" Tanya Baki

"kau..kau salah paham Gaara-sama, ini tidak sama dengan apa yg dengar" kata ayah shion panic

"ada apa ini sebenar nya?" Tanya Temari yg bingung

"aku membatalkan pernikahan ini.." kata Gaara tajam

"tapi kenapa.." omongan kankuro terpotong

"aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yg tenyata menggunakan ku untuk memanfaatkan Negara Suna" kata Gaara tajam

Semua pun bengong

Malam hari di kediaman Gaara.

Ia sedang menyendiri di kamar, sungguh ia tak menyangka tentang kejadian tadi siang, hampir saja ia mengamuk dengan brutal kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh se isi kantor, ia tak menyangka niat nya yg tulus untuk menikahi sang miko walaupun ia tak mencintai nya malah di balas seperti ini, ngomong-ngomong tiba-tiba ia kepikiran Matsuri, bagaimana ia bisa lupa, terlalu banyak kenangan bersama dengan gadis manis itu, waktu pertama kali mereka di pertemukan sebagai guru dan murid, yah, di saat orang-orang membencinya ia malah mau menjadi murid sang shukaku.

Saat ia di lantik menjadi kazekage ia bisa melihat tangisan bahagia gadis itu, dan ia yg sangat membenci ulangtahun nya dulu, sudah tidak lagi sejak 3th lalu krn sang gadis yg diam-diam membawa hampir semua shinobi suna ke rumah nya tengah mlm untuk memberi kejutan walaupun tadinya ia mrh besar namun gadis itu menjelaskan betapa masa lalu yg pahit tak perlu di ingat-ingat dan walaupub ibu nya meninggal saat melahirkan nya tp semua itu tentu bukan slh nya.

Tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sakit saat ingat Matsuri akan pergi dari suna

V

V

V

V

V

Matsuri's POV

Hari ini hari di mana aku akan pergi meninggalkan tempat kelahiran ku, sungguh rasanya berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku, sambil menggiring (?) koper ku lewati jalanan berpasir ini, kemarin aku sudah lelah berkeliling untuk berpamitan terkecuali pada Gaara-sama krn dari yg aku dengar ia sedang banyak pekerjaan

Sampai lah aku di depan gerbang, di sana aku melihat Temari-san dan Kankuro-san juga Sari-chan, agak kecewa juga krn Gaara-sama tak ada, tak apa ia pasti banyak pekerjaan pikir ku.

Aku pun berpamitan pada Temari-san dan Kankuro-san "berhati-hatilah di sana Matsuri, dan sering-seringlah mengunjungi kami di sini" kata Temari-san

"iya pasti Temari-san, terima kasih untuk selama ini ya" kata ku berkaca-kaca

"seharusnya aku yg berterima kasih karena sudah menemani adik ku selama ini dan maaf ya Gaara tak bisa mengantar mu krn tadi saat aku dan Kankuro mau keruangan nya dia tidak bisa di ganggu katanya, mungkin dia sedang sibuk" jelas Temari-san yang dijawab dengan kata tak apa-apa dari ku, kemudian ia pun memeluk ku, lalu aku juga berpamitan dengan Kankuro-san

"jika ada apa-apa atau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungi kami Matsuri" kata Kankuro-san

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, lalu pandangan ku pun beralih pada Sari-chan ia terlihat sedang menyeka airmata nya aku pun menghampiri nya dan memegang bahu nya

"jangan bersedih kita kan masih bisa bertemu Sari-chan" ucap ku, ia pun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala nya

"maaf ayah dan ibu tak bisa mengantar mereka sedang ada misi" lanjut Sari

"aku mengerti, samapaikan salam ku pada nya y Sari-chan" kata ku tersenyum

"pasti" jawab Sari, dan kami pun saling memeluk dan menangis

Matsuri's POV end

Di Gedung Kazekage terlihat Gaara baru selesai mengerjakan berkas-berkas menggunung yg menurut nya nista tersebut, ia pun memutar kursi nya menghadap jendela luar.

Tok, Tok, Tok suara pintu terdengar

"masuk" perintah Gaara, seorang wanita shinobi pun masuk mengantar makan siang untuk Gaara, ia pun memandang heran

"Ah, maaf Gaara-sama Sari sedang mengantar kepergian Matsuri ke depan gerbang jadi saya yg mengantar makan siang" kata shinobi wanita itu

Gaara bengong memperoses kata-kata shinobi tersebut.

"emm, apa Gaara-sama lupa kalau hari ini Matsuri pergi, sekarang Sari bersama Temari-sama dan Kankuro-sama di sana" lanjut shinobi itu

1 dtk..

3 dtk..

5 dtk..

Gaara pun dengan secepat kilat melompat keluar jendela, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan shinobi tersebut, Gaara pun berlari menuju gerbang sambil merutuki dirinya yg lupa tentang hari ini, juga merutuki ke dua kakaknya yg tidak memberitahunya tapi tidak salah mereka juga krn tadi Gaara bnr-bnr tak mau di ganggu.

Gaara terus berlari, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan heran para penduduk maupun shinobi yg di lewati nya, yang ada di pikiran nya hanya secepat nya sampai di sana sebelum terlambat

*****  
>"aku pamit ya semua, terima kasih sekali lagi" Matsuri berucap sambil membungkukkan badan<p>

Setelah melambaikan tangan ia pun berjalan menuju luar desa, hati nya berkecamuk, antara senang bisa melihat makam ayah ibu nya jg sedih krn meninggalkan desa yang ia cintai jg Gaara.

Sambil menunduk ia langkah kan kaki nya..

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

"tetaplah di sini, Matsuri" suara Barithon yg Matsuri rindukan pun terdengar, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yg berdiri 5meter dihadapan, ia kaget melihat Gaara di sini apa lg yg membuat ia lebih kaget bahwa ia melihat Gaara mengatur nafas dan bercucuran keringat, benarkah Gaara berlari hanya untuk menemui nya, batin nya berkata, terlihat Sari, Temari dan Kankuro tersenyum

"Gaara-sama" ucap ku

"tetap lah di sini Matsuri" ucap nya lagi sudah agak tenang

"ta-tapi.."

"tetaplah di sini.."

"tapi aku tak bisa Gaara-sama" kata Matsuri menunduk, ia tak mau melihat wajah sang kazekage krn takut ia menuruti kata-kata Gaara

"kenapa" Tanya Gaara

"krn.. krn.." blm selesai Matsuri bicara, Gaara sudah memotong nya

"aku.. tak bisa hidup tanpa..mu" ucap Gaara memelan, Kankuro, Temari dan Sari bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah mampir di pipi Gaara, Matsuri bengong ia masih mencerna kata-kata Gaara

"aku tau selama ini aku tak jujur pada mu.." kata Gaara lagi, Matsuri masih bengong pegangan tangan pada kopernya terlepas

"Ga-Gaara-sama apa maksud.." lagi-lagi omongan Matsuri terpotong

"menikahlah dengan ku.."

Matsuri mendongak menatap Gaara, ia yakin ia tak salah dengar, namun ia tak yakin bahwa ini adalah nyata

Kankuro, Temari dan Sari pun bengong.

"aku tak akan mengulangnya sampai dua kali" ujar Gaara

"ta-tapi shion-sama.."

"aku sudah membatalkan pernikahan dengan nya beberapa hari lalu, krn suatu alasan, nanti ku ceritakan kalau kau minta penjelasan" kata Gaara datar

Sari bengong, ia pun menengok Temari dan Kankuro, Temari yg mengerti tatapan Sari pun berkata

"iya itu benar, Gaara membatalkan pernikahannya waktu kau ku suruh ke Akademi" terang Temari

Sari pun manggut-manggut.

Srek.. pasir di bawah Matsuri pun bergerak, Matsuri kaget, pasir itu merubah diri seperti karpet dan membawa nya menuju Gaara

Deg, Deg, Deg..

Suara jantung mereka berdegup cepat.

"aku tak akan mengulang nya sampai dua kali, jadi.."

"aku mau Gaara…-kun" potong Matsuri

Gaara pun tersenyum lebar, ia merasa bahagia perlahan ia pun memeluk Matsuri, Mata Matsuri pun basah, ia menangis krn bahagia

Setelah beberapa menit..

"ehm.. bukannya aku mau memotong acara romantis-romantisan kalian tapi sebaiknya kita pulang" kata Kankuro

Gaara dan Matsuri yang sadar pun langsung melepaskan diri kelihatan sekali kalau mereka merasa malu.

Mereka pun kembali pulang.

Krek.. suara Hak sepatu Matsuri yang patah, Kankuro, Temari dan Sari yang ada di belakang pun menghampirinya

"kau taka pa-apa Matsuri" Tanya Temari khawatir

"Ah, ini sepatu hak ku patah mungkin aku yg tak biasa pakai ini hhahaha" kata Matsuri sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya yg tak gatal, Gaara yg di samping nya pun tersenyum

"buka sepatu mu" pinta nya tiba-tiba

"hah" Matsuri melongo

"buka sepatu mu" kata nya lagi

"ta-tapi.." omongan Matsuri terpotong saat melihat tatapan tajam Gaara, mau tak mau ia pun melepas nya

"Sari tolong bawa sepatu Matsuri" pinta Gaara

"Ha'I" jawab Sari sambil mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Matsuri

"Ta-tapi aku jalan.." omongan Matsuri lagi-lagi terpotong krn tiba-tiba Gaara menggendong nya dengan Bridal style

"Eh.." Mata Matsuri membelalak, dan sekarang Temari, Kankuro dan Sari yg melongo

"ayo pulang" kata Gaara tersenyum, Matsuri pun mengangguk, semburat merah mampir di pipi ke dua nya, tiga orang yg di belakang hanya tersenyum-senyum

Mereka pun kembali jalan, tak lupa dengan tatapan kaget para penduduk dan shinobi suna yg melihat sang Kazekage mereka yg sedang menggendong gadis,dan sang gadis yg berada di gendongan nya hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah malu nya di dada bidang sang Kazekage

**THE END**

Aduh maaf ya kalau cerita nya jelek, saya jg tak tau kenapa otak saya yg nista ini bikin cerita seperti ini (plaak), jgn d'flame y kawan2, review nya az supaya bisa membangun..

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih..

Chipoet^^


End file.
